


Magic Kaito (and Nep) 1412

by MiddonaitoShi



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Magic Kaito
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Gentleman Thief, Trickster - Freeform, magician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddonaitoShi/pseuds/MiddonaitoShi
Summary: Kaitou Kid was just handling another heist in search of the Pandora gem, but this one particular Grand Jewel was different. It sends people to another world. Join Kaito and old man Jii as they find a way back home, while getting to know the CPUs.





	1. The Magician Under the Moonlight

It was always the same routine for Inspector Nakamori Ginzo. Go guard a jewel or anything that has a jewel in it, the Magician always sweeps in and takes said jewel, Nakamori and his officers give chase, but are always outwitted. Not this time, though.

"Everything here is rigged. The cage holding the Purple Progress has 10 thousand volts running through it, anyone can't just walk through without an ID or splat! The lasers get triggered! Mhm, fool proof plan! Ahahaha!" the Inspector proudly proclaimed, unaware of the disguised thief upon them.

"Ahaha... Ha..." an officer of his laughed nervously.

"I swear, this time, I'm gonna catch you, Kid!"

The Inspector looked at his watch, "A few seconds remaining... Everyone on high alert!"

10... 9... 8...

"Kid... I swear..."

5... 4... 3...

"Looks like it's time for the magic show..."

**POOF!**

"What the... K-Kid?!"

What hailed their eyes was a young man of average height, standing on the glass where the jewel is in, a white top hat with a blue ribbon wrapped around it, brown hair, but the top hat's shadow makes it appear to be black hair, blue eyes, wearing a silver monocle on his right eye, complete with a dangling string that has a triangular object at the end of it. He was wearing formal attire, consisting of a white suit, with a blue button-up shirt underneath, a red tie, white gloves, complete with white pants, shoes, and a flowy white cape. Engraved on his face was his poker face. The poker face of the one and only...

"Here I am, Kaitou Kid! And let us begin the show under the moonlight!"

* * *

**[Opening theme: Kimi no Matsu Sekai - Magic Kaito 1412]**

**MAGIC KAITO (AND NEP) 1412: Episode 1 - The Magician Under the Moonlight**

* * *

Out of plain sight, the phantom thief appeared out of nowhere in Paris 18 years ago. He once disappeared 8 years back, but now, he has returned to steal jewels for a deeper reason.

"How's it going, Inspector?" Kaitou Kid said, always having a cocky tone.

"H-How?!" the Inspector just said out of disbelief.

The phantom thief rolled his eyes, "Man, you never learn, Inspector. A good magician never reveals his secret to the audience. That's what makes a magic trick so alluring."

"Dammit, open the cage!"

An officer who was appointed to the control panel pulled the lever, opening the cage. What they didn't think was that the one they're stampeding on was a...

"What the?! It's a dummy!"

"My, my. Can't you tell if I was just dubbing?" and just leaning towards a wall, Kaitou Kid showed up with the Purple Progress in his hand, throwing it up and down like a coin, while holding a microphone on his other hand.

"Goddammit! Officers, seize Kid!"

The officers struggled to get off each other's backs, while Nakamori gave chase. Kaitou Kid still looked confident, even though...

He cornered himself. He was between the Inspector and a long, long way down...

"Hahaha! Finally, I put an end to Kid the Phantom Thief..."

But the thief chuckled at the Inspector's statement, "You really don't learn, Inspector..."

As he said that, a smoke cloud appeared, hindering Nakamori of his sight, "Tch, another one of his escape plans..."

Well, he thought Kaitou Kid was escaping. But instead, Kid was still there, wearing a gas mask, surprising Nakamori, "A-A… Sleepiiiinnnggg... Ggaaasss..."

"Have a good night, Inspector Nakamori!"

"Inspector!" an officer shouted, shooting Kid directly to his chest...

Kid fell from a 4 storey building. The Inspector, snapping out of his drowsiness, got angry at the officer and shouted, "What the hell did you do?!"

"I... I..."

"You don't need to be so rough on him, Inspector. *grin*"

Shocked, Nakamori looked up to see Kid flying in mid-air with his hang glider, which is also his cape. "After all, he shot another dummy!"

"Hey, what are you waiting for? Shoot his glider!"

"But... But..."

Ticked off, Nakamori forcibly took the officer's handgun and tried to shoot Kid, but the thief was long gone... Along with the Purple Progress...

"Dammit, got away again..."

Nakamori inhaled deeply, "But, I've been wondering... Why are you stealing jewels, then just returning them..."

"…Kid, you're an interesting thief..."

* * *

"Damn, another fail..." Kaitou Kid grunted, pointing the recently stolen jewel to the moon.

"And here I thought I had the Pandora gem... Guess I'll go to Gramps' bar for a while..."

What he didn't see was that his hand holding the jewel was glowing a purple color.

Checking if anyone was there, he slowly descended, and turned back his glider to his cape. Putting the gem inside his pocket, he entered the bar, with an old man inside... "Welcome back, Young Master..."

This old man is Jii Konosuke, Kaitou Kid's assistant, and old friend of the current Kid's father.

"Hey, Gramps, and didn't I tell you to just call me Kaito?"

Kaitou Kid is Kaito Kuroba, a high school boy who took on the mantle of Kaitou Kid from his father.

"I'm not used to calling you Kaito, Young Master..."

"Sheesh, Gramps..." he took a seat on a stall. He put his arms on the table and sighed, "Oh man, what an adventure, huh?"

"You always have your life on the line, Young Master... Maybe you shoul-"

"I can't until I find the Pandora gem, remember?"

The old man went silent and turned on the radio.

* * *

**[BGM: Koi no Jumyou - Magic Kaito 1412]**

* * *

"But... We have found the gang that..."

"Killed my father, and want to use the Pandora gem to achieve immortality. No, I promised that I'll find it first..."

* * *

_"Hear my words, I'm going to be the one who will find this Pandora gem..."_

_The gang members looked at him with anger, and Kaitou Kid, clenching his fist, stated, "And I'll crush it with my own hands!"_

* * *

"But, Master Touichi entrusted you to me... And I don't want to fail him..."

"And you won't, Gramps."

Kaito looked at the pool cue they had won in a bet with the rival bar 'American'. Just looking at it made him smile, for it reminded him of someone special to him, "Well, I guess I'll pay Aoko a visit..."

* * *

**[BGM fades]**

* * *

"I'll take care of your suit then, Young- Wait, why is that glowing, Young Master?" Jii pointed at Kaito's suit pocket, which was glowing a purple color.

"Uh, Gramps, were Grand Jewels supposed to glow?"

"No..."

Kaito, out of curiosity, took out the Grand Jewel that he thieved, and it became brighter.

"W-what is this thing?!"

"Young Master!"

Both of them felt like the world around them tore apart, and they floated in mid-air. Kaito and Jii couldn't manage to utter a word, even though they can speak, for they realized that their scenery had changed.

A city full of purple.

"What just happened?" Kaito held up his hand, since the sun was already shining bright, even though it was supposed to be nighttime.

Kaito looked around, to see that people were weirded out by his attire, which seemed out of place. Kaito could just mumble in awkwardness, but brushed it off to find the old man.

"Gramps? Jii-san? Where are you?"

"I'm-I'm right here, Young Master..." a voice called out from a large purple garbage can. Kaito took a closer look, and he saw old man Jii inside... "What?"

"Help me, Young Master..." he pleaded. Kaito responded by taking Jii's hand. "Wow, Gramps, you're stinking!" Kaito commented, waving his hand.

"M-Master? What happened? This isn't my bar... This isn't even the city we know..."

"Well, I don't know either, Gramps..."

And like out of luck, a piece of paper blew their way. Kaito managed to take ahold of it. He read aloud...

"P-Planeptune? What's that?"

* * *

**[Ending theme: Koi no Jumyou - Magic Kaito 1412]**

_Hello everyone! Kaitou Kid here! Me and old man Jii do not know what this 'Planeptune' city is, but it seems like they have their own Grand Jewel here! It was named 'Shar' or something, but I swear, I'm gonna make Kaitou Kid well known in his strange place! Wait, are those purple-haired women flying? Whahaha, I gotta run!_

_Next time: New Heist, New Friends!_

_Step right this way, watch carefully! Don't miss the next illusion!_


	2. New Heist, New Friends

_Ooooo~ Kid~!_

Ladies and gentlemen! I bring you enamoring magic that will enthrall you in this very night! This time, our gentleman thief and his trusted helper will learn of the new land upon them! And make strange new allies?

_Kid~!_

* * *

"P-Planeptune? Do you know of this Planeptune, Gramps?" Kaito asked his elderly companion. They are upon a new city that seemed to like their purple. Even Kaito is weirded out by this.

"I'm as clueless as you, Young Master," said Jii in a saddened voice. The two of them kept looking around their surroundings. Towering purple buildings, hovering cars, a lot of billboards showing the latest game consoles available in the nation...

This place was really new to them.

"Oh man, did we end up in another world or something? This is too much a sci-fi/fantasy plotline, am I right, gramps?"

"Y-Young Master, I don't think it's time for jokes, especially since..." Jii said, now with green wavy lines radiating from the top of his head.

Kaito then realized what the old man meant, "Oh, sheesh, you still stink, Gramps!" he said pinching his nostrils.

"…We better get you washed up, Gramps..." he continued as he spotted a public bathroom nearby.

"Really now, Young Master?" Jii replied with a confused face.

* * *

**[Opening theme: Kimi no Matsu Sekai - Magic Kaito 1412]**

**MAGIC KAITO (and Nep) 1412: Episode 2 - New Heist, New Friends**

* * *

A shower later, we find Kaito and Jii in a nearby park, and they're trying their best to blend in, which seemed weird to the people of Planeptune. "…So, any clues on where we are, Gramps?"

Jii was reading a newspaper- more technically, a tablet- and answered, "It seems we are in a country named Planeptune, in the world named Gamindustri. At least that's all the pieces that I can get to puzzle, Young Master..."

"So we're not even in Japan anymore... Man, that sucks! Ah-"

Reminded of the cause of their predicament, Kaito took out the Purple Progress from inside his pocket. It was in a large hexagonal shape, enough to fit onto one's palm, while the Grand Jewel radiated a faint purple shine.

"Did this... transport us into another place?"

Jii shook his head, "…No, I don't think that is possible, Young Master. The only known Grand Jewel to have a supernatural power was the Pandora, remember?"

Kaito pointed the jewel up into the sky, "But it IS possible, right Gramps? I mean, different types of magic exists right? Akako is proof..."

"*sigh* It is undeniable that miss Akako is a red witch, but that doesn't prove your earlier point, Young Master..."

"Then who are we to blame for all of this? Some guy who just put us here through writing a cruddy fanfiction or something? Or even worse... What if this was an extraterrestrial artifact?! Kekeke~"

Jii tilted his head while sweatdropping, "Uh... Young Master? You seem too excited about all of this..."

"Who wouldn't be excited with this predicament? Think about it, Gramps! We're in another world! Heck, maybe even the Pandora was actually here!"

Jii put his fingers on his chin, rubbing it, "That will be quite an advantage for us if that's possible, since those gang members aren't here..."

"Then it's settled!" Kaito shouted while standing up. They were seated on a bench, by the way.

"…We'll learn of this 'Planeptune', find a valuable jewel, and try to check if it's the Pandora!"

Jii stood up as well, "Well spoken, Young Master! I will prepare your gadgets right away!"

Then the old man began to walk away to some shed within park premises. Kaito stretched his arms at the new experience he's going to have, "Just you wait, Gamindustri! Kid the Phantom Thief is here to enlighten your night!"

* * *

Somewhere in Planeptune...

Within the Planeptower, a fairy girl floating on a book was managing a stack of documents. Readers, meet Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire, the one who always takes the wheel for the nation's lazy CPU and incompetent CPU Candidate.

"…*pant* *pant* Oh, I need a break once in awhile. Neptune and Nepgear would need to work harder for their nation's good. But why are they always dumping the work on me?"

While surveying the papers, she notices one that stood out. She took it and read it.

* * *

At 9:42 in the evening, I will be attempting to take away your so-called Sharicite or Share crystal, whatever you call it. You better prepare security, or this won't turn out to be my first magnificent show in this world of yours. Kekeke~ For the greatest gentleman thief who appears under the moonlight is here!

Kaitou Kid

* * *

At the lower right-hand corner was a sort of doodle of a head with a top hat and a monocle, while the only noticeable feature of the doodle's face is its wide grin. Histoire was unsure to take the letter seriously or not.

"Surely no one is stupid enough to steal the CPUs' source of power, but this letter has a different tone to it."

A few seconds, well 3 seconds of thinking later, Histoire decided to take the letter seriously. "Every Basilicom Staff available, please head towards the entrance to the Share crystal room and guard it with your whole life! Do not stray away from your location until midnight!"

A loud stampede of footsteps could be heard from a distance. Histoire finally floated out of the room. "Who are you... Kaitou Kid...?"

* * *

Back to Kaito and Jii...

"Here is our important target, Young Master," Jii said while pointing at something on a newspaper.

"…It's something the residents here call a Sharicite or Share crystal. Apparently, this 'jewel' is important to some people here for a reason."

"How does a crystal have any importance to someone?"

"These people call them the CPUs or Goddesses, whatever you prefer Young Master, well, these women get their power from these crystals, that these items get from the faith of the residents."

Then Kaito suggested something, "Then, would it have an ability to detect a hypocrite or something?"

Jii nodded, "Yes, Young Master. We better be careful with this heist. We have to remember that this place is unfamiliar to us, and we may be easily spotted since we're not long-time residents of this place..."

Kaito formed a grin on his face, "You worried, Gramps? This is a challenge to the gentleman thief! I will bypass these hurdles, and leave everyone on awe!"

Jii sweatdropped, "Sometimes, you always worry me, Young Master... Anyway..."

The old man adjusted his glasses while preparing the blueprints he obtained.

"You really are awesome, Gramps! Somehow you have our target building's blueprints!"

"Wait... How did I obtain this?" Jii managed to say while utterly shocked. "No need to over think things, Gramps! How about my gadgets for the next show?"

Then, a lot of items appeared out of thin air and landed on the table between them. "Oh man, this is some plot convenience crap going on. Not that I'm complaining."

The two then laid their eyes on the items that appeared out of nowhere. They both sweatdrop, "This is going to take a while to get used to..."

* * *

9:32 pm. 10 minutes before the heist. Histoire had men guarding inside and outside of the Share crystal room. A few Guild Agents were also recruited, including the veteran IF. "Damn son, never knew chicks could handle weapons in this world..." Kaito remarked from the left side corner of the Basilicom.

"Kekeke~ I knew this was going to be a challenge...!"

Kaito snuck out of his hiding place, then spotted a Basilicom staff right in front of him.

"Citizen, what are you- MMPH!"

The brown-haired boy then covered the priest-looking man's mouth, depriving him of air. The staff got knocked out, so Kaito had to tie him up, took his clothes off, and began wearing a plastic mask. He now took on the appearance of a blonde haired man with blue eyes who had a priest headdress, priestly robes, and white shoes on. Of course, he wouldn't forget to memorize his disguise's identity.

"What's with the priestly jazz? Well anyways, thanks for the disguise, Mister..."

He looked at the man's ID, "…Basilicom Staff A? Well that's a weird name..."

Before heading out, Kaito stretched his mask a bit to confirm that it's foolproof, then bypassed all the guarding Guild Agents... Well...

"Halt there!" a girl's voice shouted at the disguised magician. Kaito took his time to look at the veteran Guild Agent that is IF. She was a few centimeters (around twenty-four centimeters) shorter than the boy, had brown hair with some tied up with a green ribbon that looks like a leaf, green eyes and a fair complexion. As for her outfit, it consisted of an oversized blue overcoat that had at least nine colorful phone cases behind her back, underneath it is a black tank top that had a silver 'I' on it, black shorts, and blue boots. She had the eyes of a skeptic, "Hmm... Haven't seen you around..."

_"C-Crap! Does she know?! Is she the equivalent of that pipsqueak?!"_  Kaito talked to himself in a frantic way. Her skepticism reminded him of a certain kid detective.

Then her face turned to that of relief, "…Nah, you're that new guy… Guess Histoire called for you, huh?"

"H-Hist- Oh right! Lady Histoire called for me to guard the Sharicite room as well!"

"Well, carry on! Don't let that 'magician thief' through, ok?"

"Y-Yes!" Kaito replied, of course in Basilicom Staff A's voice. IF moved away to patrol the perimeter, while the disguised Kaito got through the tight security.

_"Man, this Histoire lady is no Inspector Nakamori. And what's more surprising is that she's a fairy... How can a fairy ever exist, am I right?"_  Kaito's thoughts lingered while running through the three stairways up the Planeptower. Yet again, he has found another big time obstacle.

"Woah! Look at the number of priest people here! This is a tough nut if not for plot convenience!"

He began to take something out of his secret pockets. He had a toy copycat of Histoire on his left hand, while the right hand held a rather bulky remote control.  _"How the heck do you even try to control something with this controller?!"_

He put down the robot Histoire and then held the controller with both hands. He pulled the left joystick, then the toy flew, or rather, floated in mid-air.  _"Man, this world gets the coolest toys…"_

He moved the fake Histoire to the front of all the Basilicom guards. Then, pressing a button on the right hand side of the controller, a microphone began to pop out of it.  _"Oh man, if I was a kid, this would've been ten times cooler, I swear…"_

He began speaking through the microphone, which came out of the toy, imitating Histoire's voice, "Everyone, it's an emergency! We have spotted this Kid person on the second floor! Help us capture this elusive criminal!"

Purely convinced, the staff gave no second thoughts and went through the elevator. Well, they're overcrowded there. Just imagine Magic Kaito 1412's episode 16 kind of scene.

"Kekeke~ Played them for a fool!" Kaito muttered under his breath and began to open the doors…

To discover many Basilicom priest people guarding right at the entrance.

"…Well, time for Kid to show up…"

The clock ticked down. Three… two… one…

**POOF!**

9:42 pm. The room became covered in a gray cloud of smoke, and as it subsided, it revealed the gentleman thief right behind the stampede.

Cue in the Kid heist theme, whatever its name is, thank you.

Kid began to take out his handgun, and fired poker cards at the priests' hands, who were carrying a variety of weapons with them.

_"Sheesh, what's with this world and weapons?!"_  Kid told himself before focusing on the task at hand.

"…What the?! Who is this man?!"

"Is this the so called Kaitou Kid?!"

Kaitou Kid then began to float, "Ladies and gentlemen!" he said in a refined voice, a trademark of a gentleman.

"…Welcome to Kid the Phantom Thief's first Gamindustri show! You all are my audiences, so please enjoy!"

"Kid the who?"

Kid tipped his hat, "You might not have heard of my name now… but…"

He began to move slowly towards the Share crystal, "…This gentleman thief of yours will give you entertainment that no one else have had under the veil of the moon's light!"

Pacing towards the crystal, he slowly reached for it, but a strong surge of power blew him off. He hit a wall opposite the crystal, but this didn't knock out the gentleman thief. "What… the hell was that? Grand Jewels weren't supposed to do that!"

"That's because it's not a Grand Jewel, Mister Kid," then a new yet familiar voice entered the room. The Basilicom priests then gave way for the Oracle, who was floating towards the thief.

"…Using a fake me to trick the staff, I'm impressed for a magician, Mister Kid…"

"I'm one to impress. I take it that you are this Lady Histoire I've been hearing of…" Kid replied, forming a grin on his face while adjusting his monocle.

_"Man, no way, she IS a fairy! If Aoko were here, she would go bat-shit crazy over her…"_  Kaito thought to himself.

"Oh dear me, so you were targeting Grand Jewels…"

Kid then realized what the tome fairy mentioned, "How do you know of Grand Jewels? I thought they were only widely known on Earth!"

"Earth, you say…?"

A Basilicom priest walked towards Histoire, "What's this Grand Jewel, Lady Histoire?"

"Hmm… nothing of importance right now, and as for you…"

She waved her hand, then a magic circle appeared under Kid, shining a bright blue and all that fancy stuff. "W-what the?!"

"You seem to have no faith on any one of the four goddesses. Let me study you for three minutes…"

"Three minutes?" Kid said. Then, he popped out a sort of roller skates with boosts from his shiny white shoes. "Sorry, but I don't have time for such a scuffle…"

"What…?" Histoire spoke out, shocked at Kid's action.

"This magician of yours has somewhere to be!" the magician proclaimed as he took off his hat and let the shoes take its course, propelling him out of the window.

A Basilicom priest commented, "There is no way someone like him could surv-"

Then Kid's fluttering cape became a hang glider that kept him flying through the air. "Damn, I guess I could call that a bust…"

* * *

Outside, the Guild Agents just became onlookers. Even IF jawdropped at Kid's actions. "Kekeke~ A magician keeps his audience on the edge of their seats. I arrived, and I delivered!"

Sifting through the night sky, Kid began to think to himself, "But what was that deal with that fairy…? And how did she know about the Grand Jewels?!"

But Kid's thoughts didn't linger for long. As he flied through the sky, he noticed two blinking points of light coming towards him. "Hmm…? What the-"

At that point, as the two purple lights came closer to him, he noticed that they weren't stars…

"Are those chicks wearing skimpy clothing? And are they flying?" Kid put his hand above his eyes to see clearly. But then, he realized that he was wasting his time.

"Oh crap! They are!"

He began to panic, and tried to fly the other direction. "Dammit, there's no wind to help me!"

He began to think straight, "No, no. There's got to- Kekeke~ Of course!"

Kid then disabled his glider cape, and as he did that, he began to receive the pull of gravity, pulling him towards the ground. The two purple women were shocked and descended.

Kid then landed inside a big garbage bin, and he came out as himself, Kaito Kuroba.

_"Man, tell the writer to have a stuntsman next time…"_

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard from a distance. He began to look at the direction where the footsteps came from, to see two purple-haired women who seemed to be wearing one-piece swimsuits. Well, the one in braids had a black swimsuit, while the one with straight hair had a white one.

_"Oh my life, why?"_  Kaito's logic went out the window.

The two then approached Kaito, who was in his winter school uniform. "Citizen, have you seen a man in white formal attire anywhere or passed by here?" the woman in black asked in a mature voice. Readers, let me introduce you to Lady Purple Heart, the CPU of this nation, but Kaito doesn't know this yet…

The magician then began to wear his poker face, "I saw his riding his rocket-propelled roller skates toward that direction..." he replied while pointing to his left.

"…Thank you."

The two then began chasing a wild goose chase. "Kekeke~ They were so easily fooled…"

But then…

"Shouldn't you say such things out of earshot?" the mature one remarked.

"C-Crap! Gotta go fast!"

He began to envelop himself within his white cape before turning back to Kaitou Kid, and then began using his rocket roller shoes to do a getaway.

"After him, big sis!" the younger one commanded. Everyone, meet Lady Purple Sister, the younger sister of Purple Heart and the CPU Candidate of Planeptune.

The two then began to sprout 'wings' and gave chase.

"Gramps, help me- Oh right, we don't have intercomms on, damn!"

Kid managed to hide from them within a dark alleyway, but he remembered that they could fly.

"Damm-"

**THUD!**

Before finishing his sentence, he felt someone fall on his back, knocking him unconscious.

A light then began to go bright. "Aw yeah! I caught a main character!"

"B-big sis, don't you think that was overkill?"

"Nah, a main character can survive that event! Trust me!"

* * *

An hour later, Kid began to wake up in a dim-lit room in somewhere that he's unfamiliar with. In front of him was a purple table, with pudding in the middle.

"Tsk, tsk. I can't believe someone is here to take away my limelight…" a ditzy voice was then heard in front of the dizzy Kid. "W-wha-"

"First important question! What are you doing here, Mr. Another World's Main Character?!"

Kid sweat dropped, "M-main character?"

* * *

Well, that ends today's magic. But do not worry, my dear audience, for your gentleman thief's story with the alleged goddesses is just starting to unfold under the cradle of the night. Well then, see you next illusion…

* * *

**[Ending theme: White of Crime - Magic Kaito 1412]**

_Your awesome magician Kaito here! Oh, so these two are named Neptune and Nepgear. Honestly, weird names for goddesses, but as this Neptune said, "Don't question the logic." But still- Wait what?! What the hell just happened with Neptune?!_

_Next time: Even Kid Can Lose His Poker Face!_

_Step right this way! Watch carefully! Don't miss the next illusion!_


End file.
